The Timeline
by quietthinker
Summary: While on a day off at the beach, Jimmy and his friends engage in their toughest challenge yet, a battle through time. Please review. COMPLETE.
1. Changes

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Author's Note: This takes place after season 3. The gang is in sixth grade, the first year of middle school.

"I'm telling you, we should do the report on Einstein," Jimmy told Cindy from across the library's table.

"Jimmy, Einstein is cool and all, but you've done every project you can on him. For once, can we please do Martha Washington?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy thought about that for a second. She was being nice about it, using his first name and all. _I guess we do always do my idea. _"Alright Cindy, we'll do Martha Washington."

Mr. Williams, through some cruel twist of fate, had decided to pair Jimmy and Cindy together for their history report. Well, in all honesty, he didn't really mind having Cindy as his partner. After all they had been through in fifth grade; they had become pretty good friends. They still argued and stuff, but it was different now. Back in elementary school they had argued because they disliked each other and had wanted to hurt their feelings. Now it was just two bright kids making conversation and sharing their views. _Besides,_ he thought as he stared at Cindy copying down notes, _she ain't too bad to look at._

Jimmy looked up at the clock and noticed that school was almost over. "Cindy, you should start packing up. The bell's going to ring any second," Jimmy said while putting his stuff away.

"One second," Cindy replied. After writing down a few more facts she put all of her books in her backpack. Just then the bell rang. "So, are we meeting the others at the Candy Bar?"

"Yeah, I could sure use a break from all of this studying," Jimmy said as he exited school.

Cindy stopped and shot him an icy glare. "Studying? You spent the whole period trying to convince me to do _another _report on Einstein," she spat while continuing her walk to the Candy Bar.

"I never said I was studying books," Jimmy replied as he flashed her a wide smile.

"In your dreams Nerdtron," she said, but Jimmy could tell that she was blushing.

"Hey guys!" Sheen yelled as he ran towards Jimmy and Cindy. Carl and Libby were right in tow. "So, we going to the Candy Bar?" he asked, excited about the prospect of more sugar.

"Yeah, let's get there before all those old people show up for the early bird dinner," Jimmy said as he picked up his pace.

Within a few minutes the five friends entered the Candy Bar and sat down at their usual booth by the window. They placed their orders and started chatting.

"You know, I just realized that today is Friday," Jimmy said.

"You can see why he's considered a genius," Cindy retorted while chuckling.

"Anyway, I thought we could kick off the weekend with a little trip to the Bahamas," Jimmy explained. All of a sudden everyone gave him their full attention.

"A non-scientific trip?" Libby asked skeptically.

"Hey, geniuses need to take a break too. I thought we could meet at my house around nine tomorrow morning. We'll take the hover car and have a nice day on the beach," Jimmy said while picturing Cindy in a two-piece.

"Yeah, I could use a little vacation," Cindy said. The others mumbled their agreement.

"Alright, it's settled. Meet me outside the lab at nine o' clock," Jimmy said as his milkshake arrived. "To a day of fun," Jimmy shouted while raising his glass.

"To a day of fun!" the other four shouted while clinking their cups.


	2. A Not So Fun Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy was coming out of his lab when he saw Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen standing next to the hover car. "Well, I guess we're ready to go," he said as everyone hopped in. He got inside and took his seat in the pilot's chair. The hover car quickly rose a few feet off of the ground and flew off.

After a few minutes of flipping switches and pressing buttons he got up from his seat and walked over to his friends. "Well, it's on auto-pilot," he said as he took a seat next to Cindy. "Anybody want to watch a movie?"

"This thing has a TV?" Cindy asked.

"I made a few improvements last summer," Jimmy explained as he grabbed a remote. He pushed a button on it and a large screen and a DVD player popped out from under the floor. "I've got _Flight of the Phoenix_ and _The Notebook_," Jimmy said as he passed around some soda and popcorn.

His four friends looked at each other. "_Flight of the Phoenix_," they said simultaneously. Jimmy popped in the movie sat back down as the credits came on.

"Jimmy, why do you have a copy of _The Notebook_?" Sheen asked while taking a sip of Purple Flurp.

"I thought the girls might want to watch it," he said coolly.

"But we saw that last year and told you we hated it," Libby told him. Suddenly everyone looked at Jimmy.

"Uh, I forgot that I had to do a report on a chick flick for English earlier this year," He explained.

"But I'm in your English class and we never," Cindy started.

"Shhhh, the movie's starting," Jimmy stated, clearly nervous.

Everyone got comfortable as the movie started. Libby put her head on Sheen's shoulder and held his hand. Jimmy scooted a little closer to Cindy. Carl, well, Carl just sat there.

Two hours later everyone started to yawn as the movie ended. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and helped pull her up.

"So, how much longer until we get to the beach?" Cindy asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It should only be about another twenty minutes," Jimmy said as he sat back down in the pilot's chair. All of a sudden his eyes bugged out as he took a look at the radar. "Cindy, look at this!" he shouted.

Cindy grabbed Jimmy's shoulder to balance herself and took a look on the monitor. A large circle was emanating from Retroville and was quickly enveloping the rest of the map. "Jimmy, what is that?" she asked, her voice wavering a little due to fear.

Jimmy was still focusing on the radar when he shouted, "Time warp!" He quickly punched the glass that was covering a red button. He pushed the button and a bubble appeared around the hover car. "Everybody brace yourselves! And this is not my fault!" he shouted as the strange shockwave hit the hover car and sent it tumbling.

The gang looked around them and was amazed at what they saw. A bird flew by in reverse, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Waves went in the opposite direction and rain flew upward. It was like someone had pressed rewind. A moment later everything stopped.

"Is everybody ok?" Jimmy asked. Everybody mumbled that they were. "Goddard, television monitor mode," he said to his mechanical dog. Goddard's chest flipped up and a screen appeared. "Focus on home in Retroville," he commanded. _It looked like the shockwave originated from there. Maybe dad messed with one of my inventions again._

"Jimmy, what the heck is going on?" Cindy shouted, fear taking the backseat to anger.

"Somebody went back in time. What we just saw was the timeline going in reverse. Luckily for us the hover car has a protective force field, which is this bubble," he explained while motioning around him. "That bubble kept us in the present time and will protect us from feeling the consequences of messing with the timeline. Since the shockwave started in Retroville, let's see what's going on there."

Cindy nodded, and everyone else kind of shrugged, hardly understanding anything that Jimmy had just said. Everybody crowded around Jimmy and tried to get a look at Goddard. His monitor showed what was going on in Jimmy's house. They could see a much younger Mr. and Mrs. Neutron. All of a sudden, the modern-day Professor Calamitous burst in.

"So it was Calamitous who went back in time!" Jimmy shouted.

"Jimmy, we've got to head back home and stop him!" Libby exclaimed.

Jimmy shook his head. "We're hours from home. Let's just see what happens," Jimmy said.

Professor Calamitous took out a gun and waved it at the Neutrons. Mr. Neutron tried to jump him, but Calamitous shot him. He then killed Mrs. Neutron execution style.

"Mom, dad," Jimmy whispered. Tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Jimmy, I," Cindy said as she stared at Jimmy. She bent down and hugged him, surprised that he hugged her back. Jimmy rested his head on her shoulder.

Libby, Carl, and Sheen continued watching the monitor in silence. Professor Calamitous went to each of their houses and killed each of their parents. Cindy looked at Goddard's screen just as her parents fell.

Libby started crying and hugged Sheen. Sheen tried to comfort her, but he started to cry too. Carl started tearing up and hung onto Sheen. Jimmy tried to regain himself and comfort Cindy. After a few moments everyone just sat there, the tears starting to stop. Just then the hover car shook again.

They all grabbed onto something and looked over the side of the car. Things started going by in fast motion. Within a few moments their surroundings slowed down and stopped. Jimmy stood up and looked over the side. He saw that the force field surrounding the hover car was still intact. They were back in the present time, but still floating over the ocean.


	3. The Hunt's On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Professor Calamitous walked into his hideout and shook his head. _Man, time travel really takes a lot out of you_. The consequences of the changes he had made in the past would show themselves in a matter of minutes. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a nice glass of scotch. He strolled over to his leather chair and took a seat. 

_Ah, this is the life._ _I can't believe I didn't think of this plan sooner. Time travel is great!_ He took a sip of his drink and flipped on a few monitors attached into his wall. He smiled as he saw he world slowly change, as well as his hideout. It appeared that he now ruled the world. He looked at the map that represented Retroville. He grinned even wider when he saw no sign of Jimmy Neutron. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked away, he failed to notice a dot that represented Jimmy Neutron appear somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

Back on the hover car, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, and Libby were staring in awe as the world around them started changing again. The sky turned dark and started raining. They could see missiles being fired in the distance. Even the beautiful Bahamas in front of them turned into a fiery mass of destruction. Within ten minutes the changes stopped.

"Amazing. Now that the changes have stopped, I think I can turn off this force field," Jimmy said as he pushed the button.

"Jimmy, maybe we should dock at that island and figure this out," Cindy suggested.

"Good idea," Jimmy said as he flew over and landed. Everyone got out of the car and looked around. Jimmy looked at Goddard's screen, which was still focused on Retroville. All that was left was a pile of rubble. "It seems that since none of us were born, nobody was able to stop Professor Calamitous from ruling the world. Now we're stuck in a post-apocalyptic nightmare," Jimmy said as he looked at a flaming palm tree.

"What do should we do Neutron?" Cindy asked.

"Well, it looks like my lab is destroyed," Jimmy replied as he stared at Goddard's monitor. "I might be able to construct a primitive time remote from the raw material of the hover car, but it will take some time."

"How long?" Cindy questioned.

"Two days, three tops. Then we can go back in time and stop Calamitous from killing our parents.

"Alright guys, listen up! We're going to be here a little while. Sheen and Libby, go look for some water. Carl, try finding some food. I'll get to work on a shelter for us. And Jimmy, get to work on that time machine. The world's counting on us, guys!" Cindy shouted.

Jimmy stared at her, his eyes glazed over and his jaw drooping a little. Cindy turned around. "What is it, Neutron?" She started shaking her head and rubbing her temple.

"Well, that was kind of hot," he said, smiling a sheepish grin.

Cindy walked over to him and was about to chew him out, but smiled. "Ok, this is not the time! We'll talk about this later. Just get to work!" Jimmy still stared at her. "Now!"

"Uh, yes ma'am!" he said as he got to work. Cindy smiled, and then went off to gather some sticks to build a shelter.

Two days later Calamitous was prancing around, still excited about ruling the world. He grabbed a cigar and jumped into his chair. He turned on the monitors and laughed as he saw the destruction that he had caused. _It's like Christmas! _He was about to go out for a swim when something on one of the screens caught his eyes. He dropped the cigar from his mouth and gasped. "What the hell! Neutron!" He grabbed a microphone and his voice came over the intercom. "Guards 1-20, report to main floor, room A immediately!" he shouted. Within moments twenty guards were assembled in front of him. "Gather your weapons and head to the rocket immediately! Neutron is alive!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy was still working on his time remote when Cindy walked over. "How's it coming?" she asked.

"Pretty good. It's very primitive, but I did the best I could without my lab," Jimmy replied as she sat down next to him.

"A time machine can be primitive?" Cindy joked.

"Well, it doesn't have as many functions. I put in a pause button incase we have trouble fighting Professor Calamitous. Unfortunately, it will only last a few seconds. We should be able to leave in a few minutes."

Cindy stared at the sky as Jimmy worked. "Remember the last time we were stuck on an island?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, we were so young then," Jimmy stated while staring off into space.

"You know it was last year, right?" Cindy asked, a little scared.

"I know, but we've grown a lot since then. Some better than others," Jimmy said while eyeing her.

"Just finish the time machine," she said, giggling a little. "Hey, look at that!" she shouted.

Jimmy looked up from the remote and saw something flying right towards their island. "Go bring the others back here. Hurry!" he yelled while frantically turning his wrench and pressing buttons on the time remote. "Move!" he yelled when Cindy just stood there.

"Open fire!" Calamitous yelled from his chair. The rocket let loose a barrage of bullets just as Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen ran up to Jimmy.

"Hurry Jimmy!" Cindy screamed as bullets flew past her. She and the others fell down and covered their head with their hands.

"One sec!" Jimmy shouted as he input the proper date. "Owww!" Jimmy exclaimed as a bullet grazed his arm. He dropped the time remote as he clutched his wounded limb.

"Idiot!" Cindy yelled as she dove for the remote and pressed the **ACTIVATE** button.


	4. The First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy and his friends felt like they were being sucked through a tunnel. They looked around and saw everything going in reverse. Suddenly they stopped and were thrown into the Neutrons' living room.

"Ughhhhh, that hurts. Neutron, is your arm ok?" Cindy asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, it's barely bleeding. Everybody hide somewhere near the door. Calamitous will be here in just a minute. When he comes in we'll jump him, ok?" Jimmy told them. Everybody nodded and hid on the two sides of the door. Just then Jimmy heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Who the heck are you kids? And what are you doing in our house?" a younger Mr. Neutron asked.

Jimmy kept looking at his dad and the door. He didn't have time to explain. Mrs. Neutron walked up and stood behind her husband. "Look, I don't have time to explain. I'm your son from the future, and your lives are in danger," he tried to explain. He looked up at their disbelieving faces. _I have to get them out of here and to safety._ He thought about what Cindy had said that made him believe her when they were on Intergalactic Showdown. "Please, just trust me," Jimmy said as he got down on his knees and begged. "Please, go the basement and hide," he pleaded. His friends stared at Jimmy; they had never seen him so desperate.

Mrs. Neutron stared the strange kid in the face. His eyes held a look of pure fear and sadness. She didn't know why, but she believed him. She grabbed her husband's hand and ran into the basement.

_Thank god,_ Jimmy thought as he heard the basement door close. He turned back towards the front door and prepared himself. Cindy put her ear to the door and held up three fingers as she mouthed the words _three, two, one. _When she said zero the door flew open and the five kids jumped the intruder.

Jimmy thought as he heard the basement door close. He turned back towards the front door and prepared himself. Cindy put her ear to the door and held up three fingers as she mouthed the words . When she said zero the door flew open and the five kids jumped the intruder. 

Five against one is hardly a fair fight, especially when the _one_ is caught by surprise. In just a few seconds they had Professor Calamitous pinned to the ground. Carl and Sheen were holding his arms and legs in place. Libby was shoving his head into the floor. Cindy was sitting on his back. She reached into his belt and grabbed his gun. She tossed it to Jimmy, who cocked it and aimed at Calamitous.

"Nice try, Professor. You're coming with us," Jimmy smirked while aiming the gun. Just then he heard a crash and felt something hit his face. He flew across the room, dropping the gun and the time remote.

A second Professor Calamitous and at least twenty guards stood before the five kids. One of the henchmen had pistol whipped Jimmy. Cindy saw everything like it was happening in slow motion. She saw the guards aim their guns at her and her friends. In what could only be described as a _Matrix-_like moment she jumped and grabbed Jimmy's arm as he was flying across the room. She fell to the ground with him in tow and grabbed the time remote. She rolled across the floor with the remote in one hand andJimmy's arm in the other. She desperately pressed some buttons on the remote and hit **ACTIVATE**.

The familiar feeling of being sucked through a tunnel returned. Unfortunately, Sheen, Carl, and Libby were out of the time remote's range. She watched the guards open fire as she and Jimmy flew through time.


	5. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

"Ahhh!" Cindy screamed as she flew into the middle of a vacant lot. She looked at the unconscious Jimmy by her side. "Wake up big brain!" she yelled into his ear. She started smacking him senseless across the cheek. _Ughh, I guess it might work. _She leaned in and was about to kiss him when his eyes opened.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. He saw the shocked and angry look on Cindy's face. "I didn't mean it like that. It' s just that it was a surprise," he tried to explain.

"Forget it! Calamitous will be here any second! Let's move!" she said as she pulled him up and ran like hell. "Let's hide in here!" she yelled as they approached the Candy Bar.

"No, we'll be putting those kids in danger," he said while motioning to the dozens of toddlers eating ice cream inside. "The park! Let's move!" he yelled, this time grabbing Cindy's hand and pulling her along.

They ran into the park and dove into some bushes. "What happened back there?" Jimmy asked, rubbing his head. He had no idea why it hurt so much.

"You got knocked out before I pulled us into the past," Cindy explained, trying to catch her breath.

"Where are Sheen, Carl, and Libby?" he asked.

"Um, they sorta got killed," Cindy said.

"What! How can you just shrug that off! How could he, but no!" he started screaming and crying before Cindy slapped him.

"Sorry, but you were getting hysterical," she said. He was about to yell again when she clamped her hand on his mouth. "Don't worry. Once we alter the timeline they'll be fine, just like our parents."

Jimmy nodded, and Cindy removed her hand from his mouth. "Now focus, Jimmy.What's the plan? Hurry, Calamitous can't be far behind," Cindy whispered.

Jimmy laid back and closed his eyes in deep thought. "Brain blast! Give me the time remote," he exclaimed. Cindy tossed him the remote, and he started pressing some buttons. He put his arm around Cindy's waist and grabbed her close.

"You know, you don't have to do that for us to time travel," Cindy said while blushing intensely.

"I know," Jimmy smiled. Cindy smiled too, but the moment was ruined when they heard Professor Calamitous yelling to his henchmen.

"Move it Romeo!" Cindy yelled.

Jimmy activated the remote and they flew through time yet again. They landed right where they were moments before, in the Neutrons' house. Jimmy saw his unconscious body fly through the air and Cindy leaping for him. He pressed the **pause** button on the remote and ran right into the middle of the battle.

"Come on!" he yelled to Cindy. As he ran by he plucked two guns out of the guards' hands and tossed one to Cindy. He pushed some more buttons on the remote, grabbed Cindy's hand, and activated the time travel sequence just as the **pause** button wore off.


	6. Just Trust Me

Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

: Jimmy and Cindy landed in a giant field. "Where, and when, are we?" Cindy asked. 

"No time to explain. Just aim your gun at Calamitous when he arrives. And don't fire," Jimmy explained while cocking his gun.

"But that doesn't make any," Cindy started to say.

"Just trust me," Jimmy said while looking at her with an oddly serious look. She nodded her head. "Now get ready." Jimmy and Cindy stood back to back, their guns aimed straight ahead of them. All of a sudden Professor Calamitous and his henchmen appeared in front of Jimmy. Cindy swung around and aimed her gun straight at him. Jimmy moved one of his hands behind his back, aiming his gun with the other. Calamitous and his henchmen aimed their guns at Jimmy and Cindy.

Both sides stood there frozen. "Don't even think about it," Jimmy warned, waving his gun a little. He was slowly fingering buttons on the time remote that was tucked into his back pocket.

"Really Jimmy? I'm soooo scared. Two kids against me and twenty henchmen. What are you going to do?" Calamitous teased.

"I'll kill you," Jimmy said while pressing more buttons very slowly. He needed to keep Calamitous talking for just a little while longer. Cindy stared at Jimmy, not knowing what he was doing. _Just trust me_. His wordsswam around her head. She did trust him, so she kept her mouth shut and her gun aimed at Calamitous.

"If you kill me one of my henchmen will use my time remote to go back and save me. You can't win, James," Calamitous sneered while tightening his grip on the trigger. Cindy gulped, praying that Jimmy knew what he was doing.

"Actually, I think I can," Jimmy said while lowering his gun lightly. It was aimed at Calamitous' pocket now, not his head. Jimmy took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and fired two rounds at his target.

As the bullets made their way to Calamitous' pocket Jimmy dove to his side and pushed Cindy to the ground. He had his finger poised over the **activate** button on his time remote. After he saw sparks fly from Calamitous' time remote in his side pocket, Jimmy pressed the button. He and Cindy were flung back to present day nano-seconds before they would have been pierced by bullets.


	7. Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Well, here's to Jimmy and Cindy, who saved our lives," Libby said while raising her can of Purple Flurp. The five friends were sitting in Jimmy's lab, eating some snacks and talking about their latest adventure.

"To Jimmy and Cindy!" Carl and Sheen yelled.

"It was no big deal, guys," Cindy said while blushing.

Jimmy and Cindy had just finished telling them about what had happened after she and Jimmy left them during the first fight with Calamitous. After destroying Calamitous' time remote, Jimmy and herself had gone back to when they had abandoned their friends. Since Calamitous was trapped in that giant open field in the past, there were no henchmen there shooting their friends. Jimmy and herself had simply grabbed Carl, Sheen, and Libby and transported them all back to the present time.

"That was pretty smart of Neutron, stranding Calamitous in the past. Since he was stuck in the past without a time remote, none of the whole_ kill our parents _thing happened," Cindy explained, half to her friends and half to herself. The whole time travel thing still confused her.

Cindy looked over at Jimmy sitting alone on the other side of the lab, typing some things into his computer. She sighed, there was always something with this guy. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, studying the complicated formula on his computer.

"Jimmy, what are you doing? Take a break and come join us," she said sweetly.

Jimmy spun his chair around and stared her in the face, scrunching his brow and rubbing his temple. "It's just that it doesn't make any sense. If Professor Calamitous was stuck in the past, then none of that adventure should have happened. We shouldn't have any memory of it. Plus, how come we never saw our future selves when we were fighting Professor Calamitous in my house in the past? And what about," Jimmy started to explain.

Cindy smiled a little. She loved it when Neutron couldn't figure something out. When she saw that he was still talking she put her fingers on his lips. "Jimmy, you can't figure everything out. You stopped Professor Calamitous, you saved our parents, friends, and the world, and you got the girl," Cindy said while grabbing his hand. She walked him over to their friends. "Don't you think that's enough for one day?" she asked while sitting him down and getting him a soda.

Jimmy looked up at her and was about to protest, but stopped when she handed him a Purple Flurp. He smiled and laid back, realizing that he had earned himself a break. He looked to his right at Cindy laughing and talking with his friends. She looked back at him and smiled. _Time travel and girls, the two things I'll never understand, _he thought as he smiled and closed his eyes, taking a well deserved nap.


End file.
